


If time runs out

by halsteadchicago



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cancer, F/M, M/M, Malec, Survivor - Freeform, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29685870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halsteadchicago/pseuds/halsteadchicago
Summary: Alec Lightwood had a life many people loved, an amazing job as a lawyer in the top firm under Luke but also had an amazing boyfriend and supportive family. His life was going great until one day he was sent to the hospital, and got told news that would turn his life upside down.Magnus Bane had been out of med school for 5 years now and it had been a while since he last saw Alec lightwood, until one day when he was brought into Magnus's er and became his patient. will they admit how they truly feel, before time runs out on Alec?
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Comments: 9
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

Today was a big day for Alec as it might be the day that he is named partner at this law firm, Luke who was his boss had been hinting at it for weeks. It was down to him and his boyfriend Adam who Alec had Met at the Law school and he was happy that they both got hired here, Alec looked over to his left and saw he still had a few minutes before his alarm would go off. "hey, heading to the office now" He had texted Adam who just texted back with a thumbs up, Alec smiled but wish Adam would move in but whenever he asked Adam just made an excuse and kissed him. Once he had brushed his teeth and got dressed Alec was out the door and he knew that he forget to grab something to eat but he hadn't been hungry lately.

Alec had met Adam his first day at law school and Alec was just out of the closet but Adam was something special, he was shocked at how they got along so well but Alec never had trouble getting along with people fast. In high school, Alec had a best friend that he met his first day until one day when his best friend left and Alec had to graduate without him.

//flashback // 

_Alec was getting ready for his first day of Junior Year and normally he would be over the moon, but this year was different because his best friend Magnus was moving to a different state. He was upset mostly cuz he didn't want to do this without his friend and Alec didn't even hide his emotions, but the last week before Magnus would be leaving, his best friend was mostly hanging out with Camille his girlfriend._

_"Alec time to go " Maryse called as she was packing their lunch and he nodded and stopped in his tracks when Magnus was standing there. "Hey I thought we could walk together " Alec walked past him without saying a word, he grabbed his lunch and left his best friend just standing In shock. Alec finally slowed down as Magnus was running after him and he was almost out of breath, "Alec wait! What's going on? " Magnus puffed as he caught up to him._

_He didn't turn around at first but then he looked at Magnus, " I'm your best friend right ?" Magnus nodded and was looking at him "You're leaving Magnus in two days and all month you have spent your last days here with Camille and not me". He didn't mean to burst out and leave but Magnus had no clue why Alec was like this but deep down Magnus knew why but didn't want them to part on bad terms, "Wait Alec !" Magnus called after him and this time he didn't slow down but that didn't stop Magnus as he started running after him again so he could apologize._

//End of Flashback// 

Adam was different today as they were walking into the building but Alec kept looking over at his boyfriend but Adam wasn't paying attention, He was going to ask him when they got to their shared office but that's when the boss Luke Garroway called them in. "One of you will be awarded the partnership but there is a case that we want you to take ". Adams's face changed and Alec took a step away from him, this wasn't like the Adam he knew and it scared Alec.

He felt himself start to get dizzy and he thought it was because he hadn't eaten today, Alec leaned against the wall as he saw his body started to give out. "Alec? You okay?" Luke called out but Alec by now couldn't really pay attention, as he felt his body finally give out and he fell down. Adam stood away as Luke called for someone to call 911 and Luke picked up Alec's head and tried getting him to stay awake, it felt like forever as Alec was taken to the hospital and Luke went with him.

Adam just scoffed and walked off to his office and Luke thought this was weird, he was going to award the partnership to Alec anyway so Adam's behavior really worried him. He looked down as Alec was wheeled into the Er and Luke had his assistant Maia call Alec's family as he waited for any news, he saw a nurse walk over to him and he stood up "Hey, Doctor Bane is Looking over him now, did you call his family?" Luke nodded and sat back down knowing there was nothing he could do.

Alec opened his eyes and saw that he was in the hospital and he got worried, the last thing he remembers was collapsing at work and Luke with in the Ambulance. That is when he remembered Adam didn't even help as he fell down, Alec's thoughts were taken back to the future when the door opened. "Hi, I'm Dr. Bane and.. Alec?" The doctor seemed to be confused and that's when Alec looked up and would have dropped any coffee that he had, his ex-best friend was standing there in front of him.

"Magnus? what-"

He hadn't seen Magnus since that first day of Junior High and now here he was and Alec smiled knowing he was a doctor now, "what are you doing in the hospital Alec?" Magnus finally spoke again after the two had pulled each other in for a hug, either Magnus didn't remember how they parted ways or he had forgiven Alec. "I collapsed at work" Alec finally spoke and even looked a little ashamed but Magnus just patted his back as he looked down at the clipboard, "I have fainted as well Alec, but Let's see what happened okay?" Alec nodded and laid back down on the bed as Magnus stood up.

" I did forgive you, Maybe this is a fresh start for us"

"I would like that"

"Rest, I will be back soon"

Alec nodded as he saw Magnus leave the room and he looked down at his phone, which Magnus allowed him to have again. There were no texts from Adam which for once Alec was glad for but they really did need to have the talk, but right now he texted Luke that he was awake and wanted to see him.


	2. Chapter 2

Magnus was happy that he got hired by this hospital straight out of Med School, His best friend Cat had joined him once she was done with Nursing school. his life really had changed since he changed high schools Junior year, which he blamed his dad for because he had to leave everything behind. Magnus really wanted to keep in touch with Alec Especially once he moved but that all changed two days before he left, Alec was mad and Magnus knew he had every right too but Alec didn't want to be in his life once he moved.

Camille had smirked as Magnus looked over and saw that she had been watching them fight, one day he believed that he would find Alec again and this would all be in the past. They were best friends and sometimes best friends need space from each other, but Magnus believed that their friendship was the type to last forever so he had faith he would see Alec again. He just didn't expect to see him as a patient years later in this hospital room, Magnus knew Alec was probably scared but this would be a fresh start for their friendship and nothing would tear them apart again.

"Hey, check the patient in room 22?"

"Yeah, did you get the tests, back yet?"

Cat shook her head and handed Magnus another clipboard as he did have other patients to check on, he was glad that Alec was back in his life but he did wonder what was wrong with him and prayed that it was nothing really serious. The tests could take forever or short depending on their systems, but Alec always had been strong so whatever the test said that he knew that Alec would be able to handle it.

{Flashback}

_"Dad, why can't I stay with them?" Magnus's dad had taken a new job which was halfway across the country, He didn't see why he couldn't stay with Alec's family but his dad turned and placed down his coffee. "Because I said so, now go back you have your last day of the class coming up" his father said before walking over to the kitchen sink, Magnus sighed knowing his last chance to hang or see Alec was in a few hours and he had already ended things with Camille which was a long time coming._

_Magnus had set his alarm which decided to ring at the earliest time it could, He had already packed up his entire room and now was heading to the lightwood's house. Magnus hoped that Alec would forgive him for being with Camille this past month, but Magnus was going to find a way to visit him so that He didn't have to say goodbye to one thing that he would miss more than anything else._

_But Alec was avoiding him and deep down he knew that it was because of what he said or what he did with Camille, Magnus didn't want them to part on bad terms but Alec stopped avoiding him once they got to class. "Alec, I really am sorry" he whispered as this was their last class and only class together, Alec nodded but stayed silent and Magnus hoped that they would still text even after he had moved._

{end of flashback}

"Magnus Here are the results"

"Thanks, Cat"

Magnus placed down his coffee and looked down at Alec's results and his heart just broke, he walked as fast as he could and Alec's face lit up and he saw the person who brought him was in the room with him. "Mags, what's wrong?" Alec using his old nickname for him made him smile, but then he remembered the result and pulled up a chair. He started to take a deep breath which made Alec look at him, the older man who Alec said was Luke turned to him and Magnus didn't know how they would handle the news.

"Alec, I know why you fainted at work"

"Why? was it cuz I didn't eat that morning?"

"No, You have cancer"

Alec was now shocked and turned and looked at Magnus who had now placed the clipboard down on the table in the room, "what? are you serious?" Alec walked over and could see that Magnus had his serious face on. "I..have cancer?" Magnus nodded and opened the door and saw Luke pull Alec in for a hug, he would be back in a few minutes to talk to him about treatment options . 

"I-" 

Alec was even more glad Adam wasn't here because he problay would have made some excuse again, Luke disliked Adam but wanted Alec to realize it himself . "Hey, You knew the doctor?' Luke asked as Alec was now quiet again, "we were bestfriends during high school" Magnus said as he walked back into the room, Luke was standing up and patted Magnus's back. "I got to go back to work, but look after him okay?" Magnus nodded, he walked over and they both sat in quiet until Alec finally broke down.

"Alec?"

"I-"

Magnus just wrapped his arms around Alec after he told Cat to have Sam come in and cover for him, "Alec, You will beat this" he whispered as Alec just buried his head into his shoulder and let out some sniffs. They stayed like this for a couple minutes just hugging and Alec crying, Magnus didn't mind his coat getting wet because Alec's life just changed and Magnus was going to be there for him as a friend.

"faked a illness , so you can see what.. Your replacing me?"

Alec and Magnus pulled away from each other and there was Adam standing and had his arms crossed, Alec scoffed and finally stood up after a while and walked up to him. "well? drama queen Alec" he turned and looked at Magnus and sighed before facing Adam again, Alec took a deep breath and did something he should have done awhile ago. "Adam, leave" Magnus wanted to go up and comfort his friend but his boyfriend seemed pretty angry at him, he was not going to go and make this any worse.


	3. Chapter 3

Alec was finally allowed to leave the hospital after being talked to about treatments, he didn't expect to wake up to find that he had cancer and be reunited with a childhood best friend only to break up with his boyfriend all in the same day. He was glad Adam never moved in because cleaning out his apartment would have been tough, sadly Alec would still have to see him at work and since he won the partnership Adam wouldn't be nice to him at all.

His parents hadn't been told the news yet just that Alec was taken to the hospital, Alec didn't have to be at work for a couple of hours so now he was just thinking of how to spill the news to them when they came next week. He almost went and asked Magnus for help but they just agreed to start over as friends, Alec wanted them to be best friends again but he was willing to wait as Magnus was his doctor and that was more important right now.

Alec had promised both Luke and Magnus that he would not skip a meal and actually go to his appointment and listen to what he was told to do. "hey, just wanted to check in on you" His neighbor Clary had said outside his door, she also happens to be Luke's daughter and one of his best friends. "I don't know" He finally spoke as Clary walked in and held up a box of donuts which Alec chuckled, "Dad already cleared it with Magnus but it's just for today" Clary then pour some apple juice for them both.

Alec was quiet as they enjoyed this breakfast before Clary had to go to her work, and he needed to head to the office before his first doctor's appointment with Magnus. Clary suddenly stood up and waved bye to Alec before heading off, he looked and saw that he had still photos of him and Adam but Alec promised to take them done when he came back from all he had to do today. He grabbed his phone and left his apartment for the hospital, Cat was outside waiting for him like she didn't expect him to actually show up.

"Already checked you in"

"thanks"

"Room 121 on the second floor"

Alec nodded and walked his way up there and looked to see Cat was walking with him, she chuckled and even-handed alec a water bottle. " go in and I'll check in with you later" Alec nodded and walked to the bed and sat down on it, it wasn't long before Magnus walked in with his clipboard. "ready for day one?" Magnus asked as they started to get ready, Alec just nodded and laid down as he was instructed to do.

Cat was upset when she found out the Alec she met a few days ago was the same Alec from Magnus's past, She would try and be nice for Magnus's sake but if they were to be friends it would take more time. Alec had finished and Magnus handed a paper and told him to text him anytime he needs a friend or help with his health, he walked up to the front desk and saw that Cat waved as she already took care of it. "see you tomorrow Alec" he nodded and started the walk to his work, he really needed to get his own car but that was a task for another day.

Right now he needed to take it easy as Magnus told him to, but also get started at work and try his best to avoid Adam. What shocked him was that Adam was there but was cleaning out his own desk, "you will get what is coming to you" Adam whispered as he brushed past him before leaving the building, Alec walked to his old desk only to be lead to his new office which was next to Luke and It was only for him.

"Hey, Luke what happened?"

"with Adam?"

"yeah"

"not a team player"

Luke patted his back and gave him easy desk assgiments only till Magnus said it was okay otherwise, Alec nodded and walked back to his new office and sat down in his chair and this was the only good change but he was a fighter. Time seemed to go on as Alec took his afternoon pills and he looked to see he had gotten the work Luke wanted done, He could work on tomorrow's but he promised Magnus to take it easy for now.

Speaking of Magnus and his orders Alec had saw that Magnus had come to his work, he waved him over and Alec nodded before waving bye to Luke. "I have something to talk to you about, healthy dinner on me?" Magnus asked, which Alec smiled because he knew better then to say no to free food.

*1 week later*

Alec's mom had temporly moved back to help and be with him, his health hadn't gotten any worse since his diagnosis. He still was on light duty because Magnus didn't want to risk it hurting his recovery, Alec was enjoying his single life since breaking off with Adam and was enjoying his friendship with Magnus. his dad had been out of his life ever since he came out senior year which Maryse hated but she chose her kids over a life with Robert, " Alec, want me to drive you to the doctors?" Maryse popped her head in his room, Alec shook his head and finished getting dressed before hugging his mom.

"Glad you make it"

"I am never late"

"sure"

"Magnus" Alec chuckled as he climbed on the bed and got ready for this weeks visit, Cat had finally gotten use to him but she refused to call him a friend yet. "one day" Alec whispered to himself , if he lived long enough one day Cat and Magnus would become best friends with him.Alec could remember the main reason he hated high school, he always thought Magnus loved him.

But when he dated Camille then that changed everything and Alec now didn't believe Magnus felt anything for him, he had just gotten out of a relationship but Alec still felt the way he did all those years ago.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just know I am currently in school so chapters take two days to write since I have homework that needs to come first, But I love all your comments and cant wait for you to enjoy this book.

Wake up, the hospital then work had been Alec's life for the past few weeks, his doctor Magnus finally took away the lift and Alec could do any work he wanted or was given. But the second he felt dizzy or anything that wasn't okay, then he was to come to the hospital and get a check-up and that was the only way that Alec would be able to take a break from easy work. "you feeling okay? did you eat?" Luke and his mom had been asking him each morning, but Luke asked him every hour as a deal with Alec when he came back to work.

if Alec was glad or grateful for anything during this whole situation, was that everyone including him at work saw through Adam and he wasn't here anymore. " so first big case, hmm?" Lydia only dated Alec to get his dad and her mom to back off them until they came out senior year and made their parents mad but neither one of them cared.

"Yeah, finally right?"

Lydia had been hired in Adam's place and she actually knew what she was doing for starters but he was excited to finally get time to hang out with Magnus which wasn't in the hospital, or him being Alec's doctor and all. "Good luck, I get to go defend a cat who attacked a dog in their own yard" Alec laughed and waved bye as he walked into his office, his case was slightly different as he had to deal with a wrongful fire case which he thought would be Adam.

"Hey, need me to go with you?"

"I'll call if I need you"

Luke nodded and walked back into his office and Alec saw Clary was there and she had a coat in her hand, "have fun Luke" Alec whispered and started his walk to the spare room they used to meet their clients. Alec had been here before but this was his first time as a partner, and his worse fear came true as Adam sat there with a female lawyer named Grace, and they both laughed when they saw him walk in.

"Look, it the guy who got me fire"

Alec ignored the comment and texted Lydia and Luke that he needed help, he faked a smile as he sat down across them. He looked down at his folders which he had carried in and heard the door open, Lydia walked in and whispered "case was over pretty fast, Luke can't come now but he sent me" he nodded and they both turned to see Adam fold his arms and they knew they had a better chance but Alec knew Adam always had a few tricks up his sleeve.

*4 pm*

After they had proved that Adam had no case and that this firm would win, Alec knew it was time to meet Magnus outside since it was evening and he promised not to work past 4 until well Alec didn't know when but he trusted him. "hey, you made it" Alec laughed as Magnus was standing there and had a picnic basket, " come, I want to show you something " Magnus walked once he knew that Alec was following him. Alec followed him just cuz now he was curious about where they were going, he looked at Magnus who kept waving as he was telling Alec to walk next to him which made Alec huff and quickly walk up.

"Magnus, wha-"

Alec didn't finish as they were now at the top of the hill which wasn't far from Alec's work, Tonight was really about catching up on everything since they had last seen each other. Even if it was only for about an hour, Since Magnus had to work again that night and Alec needed to be at home to get some sleep.

*time jump- the next day*

Alec woke up and found himself running to the bathroom and throwing up, his mom was rubbing his back before calling the hospital and telling Cat what was happening. Alec didn't pay attention as he felt was nausea and wanted to stay right there, he felt his mom lift him up and try her best to walk him to the car. Alec still feeling nausea and was trying his best not to ruin his mom's car which didn't last, Magnus was outside with a wheelchair and Alec feeling weak didn't even make it one step before falling down. 

Magnus had caught up and lifted him to the wheelchair and had the nurse wheel him into his room, "Mrs lightwood, Ill call you okay? Go home" Maryse nodded and knew this was out of her hands. Magnus watched her drive away and promised that he would do his best to help Alec, but this was too early for Alec to be feeling like this and so Magnus rushed up to the room.

Alec was now laying in bed and he had an iv on his arm already, Magnus walked up and started looking over to see what tests they needed to start with now. Alec would now be admitted to the hospital and Magnus had Cat let Luke know so he can visit later, but right now Alec needed rest and the tests done so they can see the best way to go about this now. "Just sleep" Magnus patted his friend and patient`s back, before having Cat order some more tests and then he leaned against the wall.

Alec woke up a few hours later and saw that he was in a hospital bed, and that Luke was sitting in a chair and stood up when he saw that he was awake. "What happened? The last thing I remember was the toilet and my mom" Alec groaned and saw that he was stuck in the hospital for who knows how long, "It seems you got very weak and sick Alec, Your staying here for a few weeks at least" Luke patted his back and had gone to let Magnus know that he was awake.


	5. Chapter 5

Alec was told that he had to stay in the hospital and it just until they figured out why he took a turn for the worse or he was well enough to go home, he finally got his phone back which is one of the reasons why he could handle news right now. Cat smiled as she came in the room and he nodded and asked where Magnus was, He just really needed his friend today not any doctor friend "he doesn't work today but he can stop by if you want " she whispered before starting some tests and that's when he did text his family and smiled but his smile dropped when Adam knocked on the door and had his arms folded, Cat looked over at Alec before giving them some alone time.

Magnus always had Saturdays off mostly cuz Camille tried finding him but she stayed out of new york, but he got a text from Cat to come into work and Magnus normally would say no but for some reason he knew that he needed to go. Magnus had always walked to work because it gave him some time to relax because he didn't know what the hospital would have that day, he looked to his right as he was walking to the hospital doors, he saw the guy that was that guy who Alec seemed to hate these days and he was complaining how Alec was faking it again but Magnus shook his head and went straight to clock in.

Alec didn't expect to see Adam after throwing out his case a few days ago, especially now that he was sick, and stuck to a hospital bed. He heard the door open and he smiled when he saw that it was Magnus who had just now walked in. "how you doing today Alec?" he asked and sat down on the chair and he didn't know about any chances he had to survive this, but right now he just wanted his best friend back and the chance to fight this.

The visit wasn't long before Magnus had to go to his next patient since he agreed to come in and cover another Doctor's shift, Alec nodded and sat up straight and looked at him "Magnus please text me okay?" He was glad that Alec wanted to be best friends again, Magnus nodded and opened the door for Alec, "I'll think about it Alec " was all he said before closing the door behind them. 

Alec's brother Jace had come into town last night and dropped off some books, he thought they could keep him company until his family or friends could come and visit him. And that did work for a couple of days, but thankfully they placed a tv and let him keep his phone as long as he went to sleep before a certain time. "bored already?" Jace popped his head in and chuckled as Alec rolled his eyes but placed down one of the books, Alec nodded and waited to see what his brother had planned for the day.

*1 week later*

Alec was finally getting used to spending his time here in this room, He was allowed now to head to certain areas but was still staying in this hospital. Alec noticed that he hardly saw Magnus this week, but he knew that he wasn't the only patient Magnus had on this floor. But he did miss him and glad they were finally best friends again, Alec had not gotten worse since being admitted but he wasn't in the clear either.

"Alec, take your meds today?"

Magnus walked in the room and had slowly shut the door before making his way over to the bed, Alec just nodded and made a face which Magnus chuckled at before he opened his chat with the new tests they had been doing. "well on the bright side, I can stay longer today" Magnus said as he flipped through the pages, Alec smiled at it and got excited that Maybe Magnus would play one of the board games his siblings had brought him. "Why don't I go get us some food, and then we chat like old times okay?" Magnus offered, which Alec nodded before turning on the tv and trying to get a good channel on.

Magnus waved at Cat before heading to this pizza place which he knew had good food options, which wouldn't make Alec throw up or do any damage to his health which was good. But in case he forgot Magnus had Cat look up the tests, "hey two cheese pizzas and two bottles of water" he told the Cashier, before paying and waiting by the front door. 

It didn't take long for their food to be ready and Magnus was able to do the walk back to the hospital, When he got up to the room Alec had turned off the tv and was now playing a game with himself. "I'll join in" Magnus spoke which made Alec smile and look up at him as Alec cleared a spot on his bed for him, Magnus placed the food and carefully handle the plate with silence to him. "Alec, How are you really feeling?" Magnus asked as they started their little meal together, Alec was quiet in between bites until he finally looked up and Magnus could hear him sigh as Alec placed his empty plate down.

"honestly?"

"Yeah, hit me with it"

"Magnus, I'm scared and worried"

Magnus placed his plate down and held out his hand to his scared friend, "I know but I have faith you can beat this" he whispered and could feel Alec start to relax but he knew that Alec was still scared and worried. But anyone in his position would feel that way Magnus knew that Alec had the will to fight this, but he knew this would only get worse before it got better. "Hey, let's just enjoy this evening together" Magnus finally spoke, Alec nodded and even smiled and held out his plate for another slice.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters are 500-600 words but im excited for you guys to read the last 6 chapters

The Routine went as Alec had tests twice a day and had to talk with other cancer patients, but then he was allowed to stay just in his room or wait till someone on his family list came to walk him around the garden for an hour or two. That is why he was counting the time till his mom would come, Magnus was busy all day so Alec knew he wouldn't be able to see him today but he understood and would just wait for the next day to spend with his friend.

His mom had moved here around the time that Alec had gotten sick to help care for him, His dad had stayed away and normally Alec wouldn't care but he wanted his dad to be here and care that there was a chance he would lose his son. "Hey, how you feeling?" His mom had walked in with the doctor who was taking care of him today, Alec just shrugged mostly because he was just not in the mood. Maryse smiled at the doctor before walking over and placing her hand on Alec's, "Hey, he will come" She patted his back and waited for the doctor to tell them what they can or cant do today.

*2 hours later *

Alec loved walking through the garden with his mom, it made him forget how sick he was for a little bit which is all he ever wanted. But now he was back in his room and it was time for more tests, but these were just to see how the garden affected his immune system. "I'll be back tonight with Max, he's excited to see you " Maryse kissed her son on the forehead before leaving the room, Alec sighed and pulled out his phone to text but would Magnus be able to see his phone.

"Hey, got done early "

"really?"

"Will is covering for me"

Magnus chuckled and closed the door as he made his way over to the bed, he was glad that they were best friends and in each other`s life again. But Magnus knew since he had moved how he felt about Alec , and swore to tell him when he saw him again but then Alec had a boyfriend. But now he was single and Magnus knew that he couldn't tell him because of how he felt and how Alec was going through cancer and this wasn't the right time.

"Magnus, whatever it is, you can tell me"

"it's not the right time, now how was your day?"

Alec didnt push because he knew when Magnus was ready to talk and when he shouldn't push, it one of the things he loved about them and a thing he loved about Magnus. He felt the need to grabbed for a tissue which Magnus knew was bad and called for a nurse, Alec suddenly felt like he couldn't breathe as he coughed up blood in the tissue. Magnus helped sit him up and try to listen for a heartbeat, as Will came running in and they both looked to see what had happened tonight.


	7. Chapter 7

*3 months later*

Alec had gotten worse to where he had to have surgery and now wasn't even allowed to leave his room, the only good thing to come out of this would be Magnus and him finally having a heart-to-heart talk. It made him happy knowing how Magnus truly felt about him and he felt the same way, Alec had to really convince him to not wait because they didn't know what the future held for him.

Magnus still had wanted them to wait to be together until Alec took a turn for the worse, and now they were having a first date in the hospital room. Alec didn't care if the food was hospital food and the fun part was whatever the hospital had on the tv, he was just glad to have him here all the time now. "hey, how are you feeling?" Magnus popped his head in and smiled as he sat down by him, Magnus had to step back in being Alec's doctor now that he was together with him.

"that is saved for Will"

"Alec"

"Fine, still weak but I can eat without throwing up now"

Magnus placed his hand together with Alec's as he looked to see what Alec was watching on the tv, "sorry our first date is like this" he sighed but Alec reached out with what strength he had and lifted Magnus's face. "I don't mind it, just be here okay?" Alec looked over and saw that it was 9 pm, he had less energy today because they had started chemo once they knew it would be okay.

Magnus was asleep in the chair and Alec looked over and loved seeing this sight, he finally got what he had wanted since high school. But he was dying and Alec promised to keep fighting until the cancer was gone or it was his time , but as he looked over at Magnus and saw how he sleeping and that's when Alec knew his time wouldn't be anytime soon .

The door opened slightly and his doctor will walked in and smiled as he walked over , "I'm feeling tired , and weak " Alec whispered as he didn't want to wake up Magnus who just turned in his sleep . "We will bring in another bed for him, now I'll check in on you in the morning " Dr Will smiled before leaving them to sleep .

A bed was eventually brought in and the nurses helped get Magnus in it , since Alec needed to stay in his bed but they put the two beds as close as they could which made him happy . But right now Alec knew he needed to fall asleep , he tried different ways to fall asleep but nothing seemed to have worked before .

Alec turned and looked at Magnus and felt his eyes start to close , and he knew his body just didn't have enough engery to stay up any longer . "Goodnight Mags " Alec whispered to his sleepy roommate for the night , he smiled one last time before finally falling asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Time really felt like it was slow when it was going faster in Alec's life currently and he hated the chemo and how sick and weak he was feeling every other day, the only good thing was how close he was getting with Magnus. Dating him and being with him almost made him feel like his life was normal again, Luke promised him he would have his job once he was cancer-free but Alec wasn't sure that ever was going to come.

But he was excited for today because his immune system had been feeling strong, so Dr. Will was letting him out for an hour and he would get to see his baby brother Max today. Magnus was his walker today as Alec couldn't walk on his own again yet, but it meant just another chance to be with his boyfriend. "you ready to see Max again?" Alec asked as they were making their way down to the visitor lounge, Magnus nodded just realizing now that this would be the first time he saw Max since he had moved all those years ago.

"your dad is bringing him right?"

"probably just dropping him off"

Magnus just nodded as they finally reached the visitor's lounge and there was Robert holding Max's hand, "Magnus bane? Glad to see someone is looking after him " Robert let go of Max but didn't go to hug Alec or even step forward towards either of them. "I got to go back, but Maryse will be by later to pick him up" and with that Robert was gone and Magnus could see Alec sigh but just focused on Max who seemed very excited to see his brother again.

"come on, Garden is open "

Magnus watched as Max held up his hand to help Alec walk which he thought was very cute, but the three of them walked till they found a secret spot for them just to rest in. Alec was smiling at the flowers after he got the ok from Magnus because they didn't want to make it worse for him, Max held on to Magnus`s hand as they sat close to Alec and Max laughed at every sight he saw in this place.

"Are you dating my brother?"

"yes, is that okay?"

"make him better"

Magnus chuckled and made a promise to do his best to make Alec happy and better, and that seemed like it was enough for the younger lightwood. But even though they were only dating for a few weeks, Magnus made a promise to himself that one day he would marry Alec but he needed to get him healthy before he did anything so life-changing like that. "Magnus, would you ever want to marry me when I'm sick?" Alec asked as the three of them started heading back to Alec`s room, as Alec had gotten very tired and they decided it was time to get him to bed.

"I would marry you tomorrow Alec"

"Then do it"

"Alec-"

"Magnus, we don't know what the future will hold "

Magnus would definitely marry Alec tomorrow there was no doubt in that, it wasn't if it was too soon but He was scared Alec would change his mind once he got better and Magnus didn't want to have to go through losing him again. But he took one look at him and knew Alec was right and they didn't know what tomorrow would hold, "Fine, But I'm proposing my way" Alec chuckled and fell right asleep as they got him in the bed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wedding bells oh my

*1 month later*

Alec was counting down the hours till Magnus and he would one day be married, He knew that his dad wouldn't approve and probably would say they were going too fast. But his dad wouldn't say that if Alec was straight and dating a girl, especially Lydia but Alec and Lydia were out and just friends despite their dad's best try to get them hitched. "Hey, Magnus said to get ready, its happening tonight" Cat was in the room and she came with Maryse who had the biggest smile on her face, as he used whatever strength he had to sit up which his mom pulled out a wheelchair.

Tonight they were getting married in the hospital`s chapel and Alec was excited and even feeling better than he had, Alec hated that he had to use the wheelchair tonight but his strength hadn't come back after another round of Chemo. As his doctor said the Cancer wasn't growing but it wasn't shrinking either, He just wanted one sign that showed if it was bad or good Alec held onto his mom as they placed him down in the wheelchair.

"Alec, don't worry ok? You will beat this"

"you believe that?"

"We all do"

Cat looked up at Maryse who smiled before leading Alec out of the room, Cat had to go get Dr Will because they would need him there in case something happened with Alec`s body or he needed to be watched as they had no idea what this night would do to him. "mom? do you think we are rushing into this? Dad thinks so" Alec spoke what had been on his mind ever since they broke the news to their families. Maryse stopped pushing the wheelchair and knelt down in front of him.

"No, I think you guys took forever to do this"

"Mom!"

"Just saying, its about time"

Alec laughed for the first time all week and watched as his mom stopped them in front of the doors, the realization just hit him because Alec was getting married something he wanted with his partner and now it only took him getting Magnus back in his life and now he was marrying his best friend. "Ready?" His mom asked as the doors were being opened, Alec held up his hand and nodded as their cue to go down the asile was now and Alec saw Magnus standing there and all of their friends and families were there waiting for him.

They kept the ceremony short with the vows and music played by Simon Lewis who was his sister`s new boyfriend, Alec hated how Magnus had to knelt down to kiss his new husband because Alec didn't have enough strength to stand and pull him in for a kiss. "I now pronounce you guys as married" Jem smiled at Magnus and watched as they kissed again, and Magnus carefully rolled his partner down the aisle and out to the garden.

"we will have a real honeymoon once your cancer-free"

"if I am"

"you will Alexander"

Magnus helped Alec stand up and walk over to their special spot, "we don't have long here, but I made you something" Alec`s eyes went wide as Magnus pulled a box out and handed it to him. Alec still in shock that he was a married man now , reached for the box and kissed Magnus and opened it to find something handmade but special something from their childhood together.


	10. Chapter 10

It now had been a year since Alec had found out he had cancer and had his whole turn upside down, his husband Magnus was sleeping before he had to go and take care of his patients. Alec liked calling Magnus his husband, and was glad he hadn't seen Adam since before he was admitted to the hospital a few months ago. "I got to go, but call me if you need anything or better yet call your doctor Alec" Magnus walked over and kissed him, before placing on his coat and going to go start his shift.

Alec couldn't wait for the day that he would get to go home but would that be anytime soon, he heard the door open and hoped it was either his doctor or Magnus coming back because he forgot to do something. Adam smirked as he walked in and Alec pressed the button to call his doctor, "Married huh? I'll soon change that" Alec started to panic as he couldn't really leave this bed right now.

Just as Adam was about to reach Alec and do who knows what, Will had come in and rushed over before knocking Adam down. "Security, get this man out of it now. Send him to the cops' Dr. Will walked over and started looking over Alec to make sure that he was okay, "Hey, thank you.. I didn't think you would get here in time" Alec finally spoke since Adam had come in and Will smiled and sent a text for Magnus to get here.

"Don't worry about it, He won't bother you again"

"you saved my life"

Will just chuckled as he finished checking over and they heard Magnus run in, "Alec? What happened?" Magnus panted as he walked in and walked over before holding Alec's hand. "He's fine, just stay with him before we move him to another room" Will patted his back and left the two of them alone, Magnus nodded and turned back to Alec who seemed to finally be settling down of whatever happened.

"Alec?"

"Adam showed up"

"What?"

"He would have hurt me, if Dr. Will hadn't shown up"

Magnus stood up and was so angry that Adam was able to just show up like this, Alec grabbed his hand before he could walkout. "He was arrested, please just stay " He whispered and Magnus knew Alec was right, and that there was nothing he really could do but stay here with him. "Fine, but right now just rest okay?" Alec nodded and started to relax even more, now that they knew Adam wasn't coming here anymore and would face charges for what he had tried to do to Alec today.

Magnus had texted Maryse and Alec's siblings what had happened so they could come later, He looked back and saw that Alec was sleeping and Magnus thought it was cute on Alec's face looked. Maryse said she would bring Jace and Izzy tomorrow morning, but told him to keep them updated on Alec's condition and if he wanted them to bring anything before they came and Magnus replied back with ok before sitting back down on the chair.


	11. Chapter 11

*1 week later*

Adam's trial was done and he was ordered to stay away from the hospital while Alec was in there, but he was also ordered to stay away from Alec or face a long time in jail. "Alec right? You married Magnus?" a female voice made him break from his focus on the tv, and saw Camille was standing there and she had a smile on her face. "It won't last" Camille walked over and Alec tried his best to sit away from her, thankfully Magnus walked in and marched over with anger on his face.

"Get away from him"

Magnus managed to push her away and stand behind Alec and Camille, "I'm leaving, but he won't last" She laughed as Will had followed Magnus and nodded in his way. The Doctor dragged Camille out leaving the two lovebirds alone, "Alec your safe now, I never thought Camille would do this" Magnus whispered and Alec just held onto his hand as he felt himself getting tired.

"Hey, you want to sleep?"

"Can you stay with me?"

Magnus looked up and saw that Alec had laid his head back down on the bed, but his armed were up like he wanted him to lay there down with him. "you better sleep" Magnus smiled as he slowly climbed up on the bed, he looked over to see that Alec had placed his head down and he smiled as he slowly tried to sleep but nothing seemed to be working. "Want to wake him to tell him the good news?" Dr. Will had come in which woke up Alec anyway, "Doctor?" Alec asked tiredly as Magnus helped him sit up.

"We got your tests back last night"

"And?"

"Alec, You are cancer-free"

Alec gasped and turned to Magnus who had the same reaction as they both turned to the doctor, "really?" Alec was afraid but WIll nodded and said he would be back later to check on him. But Alec was healed and would go home to his husband, this was something he was afraid wouldn't happen but it was real.

Alec would be allowed to leave in a few days after they run a test or two to make sure it was gone for good, Magnus had told just Maryse because he wanted to throw Alec a surprise party after he was able to leave this place. "You stayed" Alec`s voice had brought him back to the current time, and Magnus nodded before kissing his husband and holding his hand close. "I let you go once, I'm not leaving you again" was all he said as they laid down and took in what had just happened, Adam was arrested and Alec was going home in a few days.

the one test had come back pretty fast since Will started it as soon as Alec got the news, and it meant he could go home by the end of this week. Alec had regained his strength and his beautiful hair as Magnus called it, and he just needed one last night in the hospital and then he would begin to live with his new life and husband.


	12. Final One

It had been almost 5 years now since Alec was declared cancer-free and had gone home to his husband, Their family had been expanded by one and Max was a handful. Alec agreed to still work but never work past 5 so one of the parents is home with Max at all times, But today was the anniversary of Adam being arrested and Alec for one just wanted to forget he even was in his life or existed at some point.

"Hey, Don't worry okay?"

Magnus kissed his husband on the cheek and smiled as he was getting ready for his shift at the hospital, Alec handed him his lunch box and even chuckled as Max ran and hugged his other papa before going back to Alec's s legs. Alec had a full today as he would be with just Max till the afternoon when he went to go see his mom, thankfully it was the weekend and Alec never worked past Friday. "ready to go see grandma?" Alec picked up Max after packing some snacks for the both of them, Maryse had remarried Luke aka his boss which Alec didn't really mind since Luke basically was more a dad to him than his actual dad.

*at grandparent's house*

Alec wished Magnus could have been here but he was doing good work at the hospital, Magnus only worked nights so he would be here during the day which helped them both. "Look there is grandma" Alec chuckled as his mom pulled him in for a hug and he smiled when Max was okay with leaving his legs,He didn't think he would ever survive to be a dad and now he was as healthy as someone his age should be.

"Magnus said hi, wishes he could have come"

"Next time"

Luke patted his back and walked with him into the living room, Alec`s new sister-in-law and brother-in-law were playing tag with Jace who seemed clueless. They all stopped when they saw him walk in, That's when he saw Magnus who was holding back a smile "what?" Alec didn't waste a second and pulled his husband into his arms. "we wanted to surprise you" Magnus kissed him on the lips, before Jace`s voice pulled them to the new board game that they had all brought out as Alec and Magnus reunited even though they saw each other that morning. 

"Papa, I wanna play"

Max came running in and hopped on Magnus`s lap as they were playing the game, Alec stood this one out since Max wanted to take his spot. He stood up near his mom and saw Robert didn't bother to try and come, But Alec was okay with that because this was his family and Robert didn't need to be apart of it. "This family is strong together" Maryse`s voice pulled him out of his thoughts, He nodded and agreed with her because he had everything he wanted in life. Alec had gained his best friend back and even a husband and child out of this, Time had tried to run out on him but Alec was stronger because of this family.


End file.
